A Shikaino Valentine's Day
by shafo94
Summary: Ino is the only one without a secret admirer...Or so she thinks. It turns out to be the best Valentine's Day ever, instead of the worst. Oneshot.


This is my first Naruto fic, but I think it turned out pretty good. I'd like reviews but I'm not going to force you. I will accept any reviews even if it's about things that are bad about my story. But let me make this clear: NO FLAMING. If you don't like the couple don't read it. Although I haven't really seen flaming on this site, I just wanted to make that clear. By the way, I apologize for the out of characterness on Shikamaru's part, but it's a one shot and I wasn't trying to make him totally in character. Enjoy the Shikaino fluff!

* * *

**A Shikaino Valentine's Day**

February 14th, Valentine's Day. A fifteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes sat on a bench over looking a lake. She sat slumped over, her elbows on her thighs and her head perched on the self created by her hands. A girl the same age with bubble gum pink hair and sea foam green eyes walked over and sat down quietly. She set her hand on the other girls shoulder tenderly as she spoke, "Ino?" Ino shot her eyes open and lifted her head up quickly.

"Oh!" Ino breathed. "Sakura, you startled me!"

"Sorry, but, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Ino immediately went back into her previous position.

"It's Valentine's Day," she said glumly.

"Valentine's Day is fun!" Sakura said, thinking about the bouquet of roses she received from Sasuke that morning.

"For you," Ino snapped back. "You, Hinata and Tenten all have "secret admirers" and stuff. And I have…nothing! I mean, you have Sasuke," Ino mumbled this last sentence, admitting defeat.

"You must've gotten something," Sakura assured her friend as Ino stood up. Ino walked towards the forest, getting onto her favorite trail as Sakura followed.

"I mean it's not like flowers are going to fall out of the sky!" Ino stopped and put her hands above her head, half wishing flowers would come. Shikamaru took this chance and used his chakra to hang onto the underside of a bough. He dropped a bouquet of red roses into Ino's outstretched hands and quickly, silently hid himself.

Ino brought her hands down and stared at the roses in disbelief. Sakura had a smile on as Ino's stunned face changed to a smile as well. Ino hugged the flowers tightly to her chest; a not fell out and Ino bent down to pick it up. She squealed as she read it.

"What?" Sakura asked. Ino handed the note to her. A pause, and shortly after, a squeal, and then a squeal together. The note read:

_My blonde haired blue eyed angel, these roses cannot amount to the beauty you possess. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met._

_Your secret admirer._

"Signed 'Your secret admirer'," Sakura said, "how sweet!"

"Oh my God, I wonder who it is!" Ino exclaimed.

"Let's go to your house," Sakura suggested, "and bring Tenten and Hinata along, too."

"Okay," Ino accepted.

As soon as the four girls got into Ino's room Tenten spotted some thing by the window. Ino ran over to find a box of chocolates on her window sill. Ino opened the box to find another note. Again she squealed and handed it to the other girls to read. Sakura and Tenten squealed, Hinata said that it was really sweet. Shikamaru had been hiding in the tree by her window awaiting her arrival and reaction. He smirked at the squeals. The note was very short:

_The sweetest things in life are not as sweet as you._

Ino fell on her bed as the other girls munched on the chocolates.

"Ahhh," Ino squeaked, "my flowers!"

"We told you not to hug them so tightly," Tenten reminded. Ino scowled and picked up the flowers. She headed downstairs to get a vase and water. Shikamaru happened to enter the Yamanaka's flower shop just as Ino came down.

"Hey Shika!" Ino skipped towards him.

"What are those?" Shikamaru questioned, knowing full well what they were.

"Flowers from my secret admirer," Ino said, pink barely filling her cheeks as she put the flowers in a vase and filling it with water.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh, don't complain because no one likes you," Ino said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." They both blushed a light rose color.

Just then Sakura came down.

"I'm going to find Sasuke," Sakura said slowly, trying to comprehend the situation. Ino snapped out of the trance she was in.

"O-okay. Okay, bye," Ino said her last two words more firmly.

Tenten and Hinata came down and left soon after, Tenten to find Neji, Hinata to find Naruto. Shikamaru and Ino stayed in the same spot. Ino barely noticed the vase was full until Shikamaru told her.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What?" Ino shut off the water quickly. "Thanks." She blushed.

"I never knew you could be such a klutz," he taunted.

"Ha ha," Ino said, her temper and attitude returning.

Shikamaru looked out side, noticing it darkening slightly.

"So, you want to come to dinner with me?"

Ino turned crimson. "Well, I was waiting for whoever sent me this stuff, but–"

She was cut off by a kiss. Shikamaru pulled her closer by her hips and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Ino put her hands on his shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever.

When they finally broke apart, Ino and Shikamaru were breathing hard. They met each other's eyes and then cast them down. Blushing furiously, but refusing to let go of the other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, from your secret admirer," Shikamaru whispered in her ear and then kissed her tenderly on the lips. Ino leapt at him and hugged him tight; he hugged back.

Little did both of them know that Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were just outside the window.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Just to explain, Sakura could tell something was weird with Shikamaru and Ino, so she waited outside and convinced Hinata and Tenten to stay. (They didn't come out disappointed.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, review if you liked it! Oh and I know that it's not Valentine's Day, but it doesn't matter. 

shafo13


End file.
